


Простой отстой про простой воинов в матросках

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Research, Translation, article, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как много времени воины были воинами, и как много времени они просто валялись ничком беззащитные и бессильные в 13 сериях Sailor Moon: Crystal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простой отстой про простой воинов в матросках

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of the article by Jet Wolf (http://keyofnik.tumblr.com/post/107083553666/in-the-tags-of-this-post-from-todays-crystal#notes)  
> AoOW doesn't save parent work info for this.
> 
> Мне больно.
> 
> Я пишу "Кунцит" и "Цоизит" во-первых потому, что с такими субтитрами я смотрела, во-вторых, потому что эти две бледные моли НЕ Кунсайт и Зойсайт, какими мы их помним и любим, поэтому какая разница.
> 
> Я пишу "Кристал" с одной буквой "л" исключительно из-за моей глубокой всепоглощающей ненависти и презрения к этому продукту TOEI Animation.
> 
> Автор статьи одобрил название, так что не надо мне тут про то, что оно дурацкое. Я знаю.

В тэгах к этому посту (http://keyofnik.tumblr.com/post/107039187551/sure-why-start-doing-things-now) про сегодняшнюю серию Кристал (13) я написала:  
  
#как только это кончится я всё пересмотрю #и засеку сколько времени они потратили лежа на земле ничком беспомощные #сравню с тем сколько они действительно дрались #ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕНАВИЖУ СЕБЯ И ХОЧУ ЭТО ИЗМЕРИТЬ  
  
Если вы каким-то образом подумали, что я шутила, то я не шутила.  
  
Мне действительно любопытно, я только что закончила просмотр. У меня несколько страниц записей и пометок, и сейчас мне будет очень грустно.  
  
**Вот что я сделала.**  Я исключила вводные серии. Объясню, почему: они автономны. Личности, характеры, и эффективность воинов не идут дальше этих серий. Настоящее ощущение от того, как сериал обходится с воинами находится в главном "теле" работы, не в одном особенном моменте посвященным им лишь тогда, когда они впервые появляются. Так что я не засчитала серии:  
  
1 (Усаги, которая всё равно к этому отношения не имеет), 2 (Ами), 3 (Рэй), и 5 (Макото)  
  
Восьмую серию, которая технически представляет нам Минако, я оставила, так как она в меньшей степени о Минако и в большей о том, как впервые девочки становятся командой. Я чувствую, что эта серия такая же автономная, но в ней воинам позволили делать хоть что-то, а им так редко это удаётся, что я не решаюсь отнять это у них.  
  
**Суть такова.**  Я считала лишь то время, когда девочки были в боевой форме и непосредственно в бою. Это изничтожает сюжетные/экспозиционные сцены (вроде всего того, что было на луне) и большие куски, когда действие удобно застывает, чтобы случился диалог (вроде того, как Шитенно с воинами болтали на крыше в четвёртой серии). Есть некоторые совпадения, которые можно засчитывать, а можно и нет (иногда долгий диалог идёт во время того, что было бы в другой ситуацией битвой, например, когда Берилл держала воинов в волосах полторы минуты в двенадцатой серии), так что я помечу их вот так: // и суммирую время с ними и без них. Также я попыталась исключить воспоминания, потому что они могут быть быстрыми как мысли, а не происходить в реальном времени.  
  
**Цифры.**  Начало и конец отрывка даны по моим файлам. Пометка ** означает, что воины сбиты с ног или так или иначе недееспособны.  
  
  
**4 серия  
**   
**16:15-16:27 [12сек]**  — Марс и Меркурий останавливают принцессу Ди  
**18:21-19:22 [1мин 1сек]**  — Мун, Меркурий, Марс против Нефрита (очень щедро с моей стороны, потому что всё, кроме атаки Марс [18:43-18:50, 7сек] - это то, как Усаги узнаёт о своей новой тиаре, но они стоят на ногах!)  
  
**6 серия**  
  
**15:10-15:48 [38сек]**  — Воины против Цоизита  
** **15:59-16:59 [1мин]**  — Воины лежат, пока появляется Берилл  
**17:00-18:14 [1мин 14сек] — Усаги ноет, что не может перевоплотиться перед Мамору (я не включу это в общий счёт, потому что возможно, что эта сцена идёт одновременно с предыдущей)  
** **19:26-20:51 [1мин 25сек]**  — От появления Усаги до её улетания (так как мы понятия не имеем, когда после этого воины поднялись)  
  
**7 серия**  
  
**19:00-19:20 [20сек]**  — Воины против Цоизита, раунд 2  
** **19:21-21:45 [2мин 24сек]**  — Девочек сдуло и они лежат до конца серии  
**21:46-22:31 [45сек]**  — Рэй, Макото и Ами всё ещё лежат, но Минако надирает Цоизиту задницу, так что давайте засчитаем.  
  
**8 серия**  
  
Не засчитываю противостояние Кунцита и Минако, потому что их атака и контратака длятся всего несколько секунд.  
**20:06-20:40 [34сек]**  — Воины против Кунцита  
  
**9 серия**  
  
**9:22-10:56 [1мин 34сек]**  — Кунцит атакует, Мамору забрали (это самая продолжительная сцена, где воины действительно в бою, и всё, что они делают - это держат щит, но эй, они хоть что-то делают!)  
  
**10 серия**  
  
**18:20-18:41 [21сек]**  — Воины и Шитенно (действительно дерутся, не разговаривают)  
** **19:36-20:47 [1мин 11сек]** — Воины позволяют Шитенно атаковать  
**20:48-21:26 [38сек]**  — Sailor Planet Attack  
  
**11 серия**  
  
**17:33-18:37 [1мин 4сек]**  — Воины против Злого Мамору в игровом центре  
** **18:38-22:31 [3мин 53сек]**  — Все лежат до конца серии  
  
**12 серия**  
  
** **00:15-1:27 [1мин 12сек]**  — Воины всё ещё лежат  
**3:26-3:58 [32сек]**  — Макото атакует, все обороняются  
// **4:15-5:56 [1мин 41сек]**  — Висят в волосах Берилл  
**5:57-7:05 [1мин 8сек** ] — Минако материализует меч и Усаги бьёт по ожерелью Берилл  
**13:01-13:22 [21сек]** — Кунцит атакует, воины продолжают болтать  
** **13:50-14:22 [32сек]**  — Девчонкам надирают жопы  
** **17:40-18:16 [36сек]**  — Девчонкам продолжают надирать жопы  
**18:17-18:29 [12сек]**  — Sailor Planet Attack  
  
**13 серия**  
  
** **3:56-4:55 [59сек]**  — С момента где Рэй чувствует опасность и Металлия бьёт по ним   
** **5:15-5:24 [9сек]**  — Девочки лежат ничком, пока Металлия не отваливает  
**5:26-6:03 [37сек]**  — Воины следуют  
**6:29-7:47 [1мин 18сек]**  — Воины на поверхности, Planet Attack  
** **7:48-8:55 [1мин 7сек]**  — Воины повержены и лежат, пока миру наступает крантец  
** **9:32-9:57 [25сек]**  — Всё ещё лежат  
// **9:58-11:29 [1мин 31сек]**  — Ура Усаги, нахуй Металлию  
**11:30-12:44 [1мин 14сек]**  — Вернули меч, пожертвовали жезлами  
** **12:55-13:31 [36сек]**  — Нахуй воинов в матросках  
**13:32-16:05 [2мин 33сек] — Это всё Усаги-в-Металлии, и так как это может быть другое измерение с другим течением времени, я не засчитаю.  
** **16:06-22:31 [6мин 25сек]**  — Воины буквально на земле в полутора метрах от места событий  
  
**Итог.**  
  
Вот что мы имеем после складывания.  
  
За весь "Сейлор Мун: Кристал" воины провели  **действующими в бою в общем 6 минут 29 секунд**. Есть две спорные по моему мнению сцены: когда девочки захвачены волосами Берилл в 12 серии, и отрывок в 13 серии, когда они на земле вспоминают Усаги и говорит Металлии, что знают, что та всё ещё жива. Эти отрывки идут 1мин 41сек и 1мин 31 сек соответственно. Если мы зачтём их в категорию "в битве и активны", то получим всего  **9 минут 41 секунду**.  
  
Но конечно меня больше интересовало, сколько времени воины потратили на земле или так или иначе бездейственными. За весь сериал воины были вне битвы суммарно  **15 минут 29 секунд**... ДО финального боя с Металлией. С этой сценой время, которое Рэй, Минако, Макото и Ами проводят беззащитные в бою подскакивает до чудовищной отметки в  **21 минуту 54 секунды.**  
  
Можно сделать целый эпизод из моментов, где воины в матросках - живые богини-воительницы и личные телохранители Лунной Принцессы - абсолютно ничего не могут сделать в "Сейлор Мун: Кристал".


End file.
